Somebody don't want me here
by TheWWEFollower
Summary: Just after being Victorious at the Grandest Stage of them all Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson felt in Hell lot of life troubles. Someone wants to kill him or his entire family and maybe that someone is from WWE who is jealous of him. How long can he suspect on


**Summary**:-Just after being Victorious at the Grandest Stage of them all Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson felt in Hell lot of life troubles. Someone wants to kill him or his entire family and maybe that someone is from WWE who is jealous of him. How long can he suspect on his fellow workers and will he be alive to be the Main Event of Wrestlemania 29. Let's find out together!

It was the biggest spectacle of all time. Once in a life time. The Rock defeated John Cena at Wrestlemania 28 to solidify himself as The Greatest of the Great. The match was over Cena already went backstage. Rock just finished posing for the fans and was heading backstage with a huge grin on his face.

He was greeted by Mr. Mcmahon who was all smiles. He congratulated Dwayne & thanked him for stealing the Show . The Great one applauded and thanked Vince for the opportunity. The Rock went on and the entire roster backstage was witnessing the triumphant People's Champ heading towards his Locker Room. They were all surprised and WOW what a match that was. Probably the Best.

Just then The Rock stopped by to take some drink and was tapped on the back by WWE Champ CM Punk who was happy for his own reasons of proving he was THE BEST IN THE WORLD.

Punk:- "Congrats Dude. Big win".

Rock:- "Thanks Champ and congrats to you too. Maybe someday we can put a spectacle like that together".

Punk:- "Yeah! Sure it would be Awesome take that for granted".

Rock:- "Then, I will become WWE Champ one day". (Rock said with a huge smile )

Punk:- "Don't be so confident. When the day comes I will prove that I am THE BEST IN THE WORLD".

Punk took a Pepsi and offered The Rock which was gladly accepted and they both went their own way.

The Rock approached to his Locker Room taking sip of Pepsi, suddenly he felt darkness in front of his eyes. He leaned against the wall and shook his head to have a clear vision. The Pepsi already fell down on the floor and Rock was feeling real weak. The Rock was tipsy. He somehow gathered the energy he had left and open his locker room door. He stumbled inside and sat on a chair holding his head in his arms. He struggled back up to close the door but he felt drowsy. The Rock passed out laying unconscious on the floor.

It was 2 hours now after Wrestlemania and everyone was ready to go to their hotel rooms. Vince thought Where was the Hero of the night "The Rock"? He saw Cena and congratulated him for helping WWE make History. Cena nodded.

Vince asked Cena if he has seen Dwayne after the match. Cena said Nope and He thought Dwayne might have been with Vince discussing about the future. Vince had a concerned look in his face. He said "Damn it Where on the Blue Hell has The Rock gone".

Punk was passing by and he hear'd the conversation.

Punk:- "Hey Vince, is everything OK. Tough Luck Cena "

Cena:- "How did you saw my luck When You Can't See Me". (Cena said jokingly)

Vince:- "I don't know. Have you seen Dwayne after the Main Event."

Punk:- "Actually I did saw him going towards his Locker Room. Have you checked there?"

Vince:- "I am a busy man tonight Punk so Dwayne was suppose to meet me in my office and not me in his Locker Room";

Cena:- "The Movie Star might be too happy with his win and might be celebrating big way".

Punk:- "Maybe you are right, Cena".

Vince:- "OK well excuse me I got to check him".

Cena:- "Catch you later Vince".

Punk:- "See you later Old Man I mean Sir".

Punk and Cena went away as Vince headed towards The Rock's Locker Room. Vince knocked on the door. Hey, Rock open the door. Vince knocked harder after waiting 5 seconds Dwayne open the door I don't like waiting. Vince got louder Damn it open the Damn door.

Still no response. Vince got concerned. Are you in their Rocky. No reply again Vince panicked. He called few officials and Big wrestlers to break the door. After half an hour of without much success finally some luck came their way and the door opened as almost the entire roster who were still in the arena gathered there to open the door.

As they enter they saw The Rock laying down on the floor. Vince went made and many wrestlers went near Dwayne and tried to make him come back to his senses. Vince called The Emergency Medics who took Dwayne to the nearby Medical facility. Everyone concerned what had happen to The Great One.


End file.
